Me, Myself, And I
by Ladii-Assassin
Summary: Kagome is left alone after the battle between Inuyasha and the Gang with Naraku. Now she has to survive alone.... Until she lets the only person she has leftdoesn't want in.
1. Thinking Back

Me, Myself, And I

Thinking Back

Kagome's POV

Here I stand, searching the plains of sorrow and death once more for a familiar face. Something that I can hold onto, but no. It's over. Done and about all alone I am. In a place I must call my home. The future is so foreign, so different, so... unreal to me now. I don't belong there. This is my place. I don't want to go to the future 500 years from now. Sigh I have to stop thinking of that, that part of my life is gone for good. Now I must think of the future and what it holds for me. For me, myself, and I.

1 Day Ago . . .

It had been a normal morning. But I felt it from the start, the moment I had awoken. That it was time. The battle of all battles awaited us in a little while and I was prepared to save those I loved. I'd gotten up out of my sleeping bag and stretched looking around for the rest of the group. Nope. Nobody was in sight they probably had all gone about their morning rituals since we had returned to Kaede's village.

All the Shikon no Kakkera had been collected. We had one-quarter while Naraku had the other two. I had stood there looking up at the sky for a good while, thinking back to all the times I had in the Sengoku Judai. With Inuyasha and the gang. Sigh Oh yes! Inuyasha another memory both good and bad. All the times we had meant nothing... well at least to him. I'll cherish those memories to the end of my dying days. I've learned to let go of something I can never have. I still love Inuyasha but now more of sisters' love then a lover's.

After four years of traveling through Japan for the Shikon no Kakkera, I've gotten better. No longer am I the weak little girl I was when I first came through the well. Now I am a woman, I'm 19 years old and I didn't need Inuyasha to protect me. I'd been following shugyo, kobu jutsu and aikido causing me to strengthen my miko abilities. Living with Inuyasha and a whole year of no family and future can do that to you. Now I'm able to put up spiritual barriers, even Inuyasha couldn't penetrate. I could harness my ki and turn it into spiritual objects. No longer had I had to carry round my bow and arrows. Nope, now I just have to form them with my ki. I've made many attacks, again living with Inuyasha and a whole year of no family and future can do that to you. I've dedicated my time into strenghting my abilities and self to show Inuyasha.

I had obtained a powerful kantana called Ken no Misogi, meaning "Sword of Purification." This katana could rival both Tetsaigua and Tokijin. It can ki Misubi with the power from the katana causing the power to increase dramatically. This katana was one of the rare kinds for only mikos. Toutosai had made it for me. Never mind about that anyway.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Kagome glanced up at the sky already knowing who it was. Kagura looked down at Kagome and began to land. She gracefully landed and turned to the stoic Kagome. Four years of being in the Sengoku Judai, fighting demons, and helping her had really changed Kagome. No longer did she see her as the weak pathetic human girl, now as a strong woman.

"Today's the day." Said Kagura. "I'm sorry to say that I cannot stay for long. For Naraku . . . " chills shuddered up Kagura's spine. "Naraku wants me to gather all his minions and allies. Round up all your allies quickly and quietly. Naraku still does not know that you have allies for this battle. He expects you to just have your group and Kouga's. He'll get one hell of a surprise today. I must go."

And with a nod of both of their heads to signify their understanding Kagura was off. Kagome turned to the village and saw Inuyasha and the gang walking over to her, at least the gang was. After a year of agreeing to be allies for the final battle with Kagura Inuyasha still didn't trust her.

"What the hell was she here for!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. She had certainly grown the past year. She could now look at Inuyasha square in the eye. Her hair was rich, thick, straight and jet black. Reaching her butt. She had also grown more fuller her hips were perfect, so was her waist. Her body was curvaceous, and voluptuous. Her chest had filled in even more to her dismay. She now had D cups. Wow! What a constant hassle that was. She had beautiful, graceful, and slender legs and her face had become narrower and more regal. The tightest stomach, not one area of extra fat on her body. She needn't any make-up, her natural face was already a living beauty. With thick, long lashes. Full, pouty lips. A beautiful mixture of blue and gray captivating eyes. Angular cheekbones. She was no longer a living copy of Kikyou. Actually she no longer looked anything like her, just a little resemblance to Kagome's pleasure. She looked more regal, beautiful, graceful and bodily than Kikyou had ever been. She was a complete beauty, an envy to all woman. But that didn't change Inuyasha's mind.

Sigh "As I had thought this morning, when I had awoken. She came to tell me that the battle has come and today is the day." She spoke sadly knowing what this would mean. Everyone looked shocked. Kagome had gained numerous more abilities when she had finally taped into her powers. She was now said to be more powerful than Midoriku herself. Also Myouga had come up with the theory of Kagome having both Midoriko and Kikyou's soul. Since the Shikon No Tama come back to the world through Kagome's body as Midoriko. Kagome was now considered a prophetess/priestess/guardian of the Shikon No Tama, she was one powerful woman.

The group looked at each other once more before beginning to go back to the village. They had to gather their hidden allies and prepare. For today was the day. The battle awaited them.

Translations

Aikido- Ai Harmony; Ki Spirit; Do The Way or Path

Shugyo**_-_** Rigorous daily training for overall purification

Shikon no Kakkera- shikon shards

Kobu Jutsu- Art Of Weapens

Ki- SpiritThe vital force of the body; Universal Energy; a stream or flow of positive energy

Ki Misubi- Ki Blending


	2. Preparations

Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But the other characters I made are mine. N da idea of da story is mine kiss teet

Kagome walked quietly to Kaede's grave and sat down on the ground in front of the tomb. Sitting there she prayed to Kaede to protect the group during the battle and telling her how much she loved her. Kaede had died the month before, when a demon had attacked the village. Unfortunately Inuyasha and the gang had gone to the village next to them to gather special herbs only found there. A lone tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she thought back. Kaede was like a grandmother to Kagome. She had always been there to give her advice on Inuyasha and other womanly things her mother couldn't. _Oh Kaede-baba . . . How I miss you._

Kagome wiped away the tear and gracefully stood up. It was time for a daily mokuso, if she didn't her powers would be all other the place that day. And she really did not need that with the battle. Kagome walked slowly back to the village taking in the beauty of this time. Back in the future you would never see the sun so brightly or such a lush, beautiful forest and nature. She really loved it here. She took it in as if it was her last chance. _Don't be silly. After the battle with Naraku maybe just maybe Inuyasha will . . . NO! She screamed NO! _She was not going to think of that, she had already let him go._ It would have never worked anyway . . . _She thought. _He'd only see Kikyou. _Sigh _Even though we look nothing like each other anymore. Anyway I don't EVER want to be second best to her again. _

Finally reaching the big, beautiful hut, the villagers had built for her. She was their priestess now. She did need better accommodations. But she never did care for that. Kagome walked in and gracefully sat down in front of the burning fire. Sitting there she began her meditation.

After an hour of meditating she finally deemed herself spiritually ready for the battle. Kagome got up and walked over to her closest. Yes, she had gotten a closest for her clothes. She didn't wear normal miko clothes. No, she still wore outfits from the future. Having designed everything in her closest. She began preparing herself for the final battle. Opening up her closest she took out her black battle outfit. Hers was nothing like Sango's. Kagome's was black, skin tight leather. It had a large slanted leather belt. For a bottom it was a skin tight pair of black leather pants. They showed off her well-shaped ass and legs. The pants had long, slanted rips in the legs on both side revealing her flawless, cream-colored legs. On the right side it had a small image of a white and red butterfly. For a top she had a small spandex top that showed her stomach. It started a little above her belly button showing her blue and white butterfly tattoo. It was right next her button. The spandex top was red and tight, it was just like a small tube top with no straps. It revealed a good amount of cleavage. Over the tube, she had a tight leather jacket it was a little bit shorter than her top. By about a centimeter. On the back it had the image of a red, black and white butterfly. For her hair she pulled it back into high ponytail leaving a few strands of hair in her face. She put on her black and red matching pair of boxing shoes she had gotten in the future a year ago. Luckily they still fit her.

Looking into the mirror, she had brought with her to the feudal era. She admired herself. _Wow! I look hot. Yes, I'll turn a few heads with this outfit. Hehehehe. _Grabbing her sword Ken no Misogi she placed it into her belt. Stretching out her body she turned around and walked gracefully out the hut. Oh how she felt sexy when she wore this outfit, was unexplainable.

Walking over to Inuyasha and the gang, she noticed them all staring with their mouths agape. None of them had seen her in this outfit yet. No, she had it made for the final battle and left it in her closest till this day.

"What?" She smirked. They just loved her outfit. " Wow Kagome! I didn't know you were so . . . " BANG! Was all that was heard and then Miroku was on the ground. "Sorry Kagome, he's such a hentai." Sighed Sango. "It's ok. I'm used to it now." Turning she noticed Inuyasha's mouth was still agape. Smirking inwardly she asked "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't like my outfit?" "FEH!" was all that was heard and the gang turned to begin their walk. The battle was awaiting them and they needn't want to waste time.

While walking Sango, Kagome and Shippou had somehow begun to lead the group. Inuyasha and Miroku we're walking behind them talking quietly to each other.

"Wow! I didn't know Kagome had such a great body." Said Miroku "Me either." Replied Inuyasha. "She has a better body then Kikyou herself." "Yea. After years of traveling with us Kagome has certainly filled out. She has one hell of an ass. I'm said to admit it but Sango and Kikyou don't even come close to her beauty. If you know what I mean." Giving Inuyasha a wink. "You're such a hentai Miroku. But I have to agree with you on that. Just watching her make's me want to . . . Well" Blushing he spoke. "You know to her." Miroku laughed and Kagome turned her head to see what the two were doing. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly turned their heads and acted as if nothing had been going on. When she turned her head back, they continued to talk.

"Kagome?" said Sango. "So are you really over Inuyasha? I think it's a good thing you broke whatever you guys had off. But from the way he looks at you now. I believe he's starting to come back to reality." Kagome turned to look at her Sango. She had been a sister to her ever since she had joined their group and Kagome loved her. _Oh dear god! If anything ever happens to Sango, I don't know what I'll do. _

Shaking her head, she looked back at Sango. "Your right" she said. "I've actually noticed the same thing but . . . " " I'm over him" she spoke softly, her eyes betraying all the love she held for him. "We could never work. He'd always see me as Kikyou, even if I've changed. Inside and out. I'm just her reincarnation. To him, I'm just her copy." Tears threatened to spill but she kept her cool and forced back down all her feelings. "Inuyasha and I were never meant to be. And I see that now. I'm no longer blind." She turned back to the path they were following and looked up straight into the sky.

_Inuyasha . . . It could have worked . . . It could have worked. _

"Kagome?" Sango said to break her out of her chain of thoughts. "Yes?" she asked. "Kagome . . . Just know that he loves you." She said. "How do you know?" she asked. "Just watch how he looks at you from the outside. Then watch how he looks at other women. You'll see the difference." Kagome fell quiet at that. If he really did love her, why would he still want to follow Kikyou to hell, why couldn't he stay here with her, live a life with her. All these questions went through her head so much. Finally coming to the conclusion that she didn't know and she'd ask Inuyasha after the battle.

Turning back to the group. Kagome spoke. "A suggestion. It would be faster if I hitched a ride with Inuyasha. And Sango, Miroku, and Shippou rode on Kirara. Wouldn't it be?" Everybody nodded and positioned themselves. And they were off.

': ,.,.+ :'

Naraku silently walked down the hall to his chambers. Today was the day, he could just feel the triumph surging through his body. But there was something, strange, a feeling he just couldn't shake. He was beginning to feel uneasy, and this unsettled him to no end. Turning his attention back to the hall. It was a dark, haunting place. Bringing back the thought of death to a persons very soul. He loved it. It chilled a person to no end. With the decay, silent whispers, and rotten corpses spread out all over the castle.

Walking over a corpse, he stepped on the back and broke it. A sick smile spread across his face._ That is just what I am going to do to Inuyasha after I defeat him. _Finally reaching his chambers, he slid the shoji doors. Walking in silently he looked around. The room was dimly lit, by the eerie glow of the tainted Shikon No Kakkera. There was also another glow in the room, but dimmer. Turning his attention to it, he realized it was Kanna. _No wonder_. He thought. _I wouldn't have been able to sense her anyway. _

Walking over to the opposite side, he gracefully sat down. Facing Kanna he whispered. "Kanna... Come here." Almost missing her masters command, she got up and silently walked over to him. Stopping directly in front of him, she looked directly into her masters face, then waited. A long silence drifted over the room. Naraku was thinking...

"Kanna... show me Inuyasha." said Naraku. Obeying her masters commands, she looked down into the mirror and suddenly a moving image of Inuyasha came into view.

"Hmmmm..." Naraku sat there thinking for a while. He had prepared himself for battle already, but just need to check up on his men. And Inuyasha looked as though he was just coming to the battle field. "Kanna, change the image. I want to see my men." Suddenly the image changed and Inuyasha and the gang were long forgotten.

': ,.,.+ :'

They had just reached their allies camp and were spreading the news. The battle had come and they all needed to prepare. Some of the men from the human villages, that had volunteered. Were finishing making their ammo. The North, South, and East Lords were gathering their armies and practising battle strategies. It was now or never, they needed to gather all their ammo, and weapons.

"Ok!" Yelled Kagome. She stood there with newfound strength and called for her attention "It's time. We need to put our selves into defence positions, and go. Naraku is probably waiting for us. So we want to be there first to surprise him. I am no coward. But I think a surprise show will be good. He doesn't know that we have allies. I don't even think he knows we allies. So... I know we can do this. Ok! Ok let's go!"

Starting their journey, they took the quick choice of flying, then walking. Humans hitched rides with flying youkai. And they were off. Travelling at 90 m/hour they were soon at the battle field. The whole time Kagome had been thinking. _I know what I have to do to save the future. Nobody else does... but I've been having strange premonitions. And they tell me something I don't want to believe. But know is true. I'll be the last. _Looking around she realized that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's anu wasn't there. _Strange._ She thought. _I wonder where he is. What do I care anyways a lowly human as myself. Should not have dealings with the great Sesshoumaru. I am... but a human. Not a taiyoukai at that. _Reciting what he had said to her the last time they had met.

Sigh. Looking back down she noticed the thick, lush, green forest had disappeared. And a long, dry oasis was left. They had reached the battle field. "We're here!" Kagome yelled from the front of the group. Everyone took note and began to land. Finally touching ground, she gracefully jumped off Kirara, catching a few men and a lord's eye. Turning to the opposite side of the she saw nothing not even a few youkai. They were early she thought. Turning back to Kirara, she heard a loud crash. Quickly turning back, she saw a huge army just appear.

It was a wonderfully evil sight, Naraku at the middle of the group. In his arachnid form. With huge demons around him. Just towering over him. With thousands of smaller youkai clustered around them. They were outnumbered, but not by power. A loud, evil laughter suddenly sounded, filling the field. A bright flash had broken into the field, so suddenly, it startled many. To the naked eye, it was just a blinding bright light. But to the trained eyes of Kagome, she could see much, much more.

The battle had begun.

Shout outz 2 my girl Dona! Much luv! I shoo hav done this shit from a long time ago. It's tyte! Ur such a great frien. Much luvs much luvs.

Also a shout out 2 Jessica! LOL I hope u likey.

YO KEEP ON REVIEWIN IM GUNNA KEEP ON UPDATING


End file.
